Bleeding Out
by Zumakorra Lover
Summary: 'me estoy desangrando por tí, por tí' pequeño one-shot para la semana Zutara con la canción 'bleeding out' de Imagine Dragons. Pasen y lean :D


**Disclaimer: ATLA y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La serie es de Nickelodeon y Bryke, yo solo me divierto usándolo, y escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Tampoco me pertenece la canción, está es de Imagine Dragons (es recomiendo escuchar la canción, es hermosa :3)**

**Este fic participa de la 'semana Zutara'**

* * *

**Bleeding Out**

_~o~_

_**So if the last thing that I do**__**, **__**is to bring you down.**_

_**La última cosa que haría, es derrumbarte.**_

-No puedo hacer eso Katara, por favor no me lo pidas –dije rogándole, viéndola tan frágil, tan indefensa recostada en mis brazos.

-po-por favor –dijo débilmente la morena de manera entre cortada- no puedo seguir así, no quiero que me veas de esta forma, vete ahora –siguió en lo que parecía un susurro, pero ambos sabíamos que hablaba así por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Kat, te mejoraras, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más –dije con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

-es el fin Zuko –dijo en voz baja. Estas palabras me destruyeron. Era casi imposible decir que apenas hace un año todo era diferente, nuestras posiciones estaban invertidas. Yo era quien estaba a punto de morir, y ella me salvo…

~_un año antes~_

_-Zuko… nos conocemos hace años y sé que tienes problemas, pero esta no es la solución –dijo Katara con su voz dulce y tranquila mientras que yo estaba a espaldas, mirando al risco- por favor… déjame ayudarte…_

_-por favor Katara, ambos sabemos que a nadie sabe quien soy, y tampoco les va a importar si me voy –dije serio- nadie me extrañara –dije intentando dar una paso a delante, mi último paso. Pero algo me detuvo, no fue intensión propia, alguien me detuvo, Katara me tomo por el brazo. En seguida me di vuelta, y ella me miro con ojos suplicantes._

_-yo si te extrañare, y mucho –dijo acercándome hacia ella y dándome un abrazo- por favor, deja que te ayude –dijo cuando todavía estaba yo en sus brazos._

_Nuestra relación era extraña. Somos amigos desde hace mucho, desde que tengo memoria de hecho. Pero hace un tiempo yo me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era solo un "cariño amistoso", era algo más. Yo la amaba, y lo sigo haciendo. Pero yo no le era correspondido, ella ya tenía un novio, Jet. En cuanto terminaron su relación, yo le dije a Katara lo que sentía por ella, y ella me dijo que aun estaba algo confundida y al mismo tiempo herida por su rompimiento, pero aun así no dejamos de ser amigos._

_-Katara, entiéndelo... ya nada en mi quiere seguir viviendo –dije apenado. _

_La verdad es que yo estaba deprimido hace mucho tiempo. Pero no una "típica depresión adolescente pasajera", no, esto era peor, esto era así desde pequeño. Mi padre siempre me ha odiado, mi madre desapareció hace mucho tiempo, y mi relación con mi hermana es muy mala, sin contar todo lo que he pasado en la escuela gracias a esta depresión: peleas, malas notas, incluso casi golpeo a un profesor. Mi vida ya venía así hace mucho tiempo, y ya no veía el sentido en ella. Por lo que haría lo más conveniente para todos…_

_-Zuko, ¿escuchas tus latidos? –me preguntó ella mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules. La mire extrañado por un momento, pero luego cerré los ojos y sentí mis latidos_

_- los sientes, verdad? -me pregunto, a lo que yo asentí- están allí, lo que quiere decir que hay una parte de ti que quiere seguir viviendo._

_**I will reach inside**__**, j**__**ust to find my heart is beating**_

_**Voy a llegar a mi interior, para encontrar que mi corazón esta latiendo**_

_~o~_

Oí a lo lejos a las ambulancias, o los bomberos, no podía distinguir el sonido en ese momento, solo estaba concentrada en la chica en frente de mi.

-escuchas Kat? –pregunte con una sonrisa- ya están llegando, aguanta solo un poco más.

Ella no me respondió, solo asintió mientras que seguía recostada en mis brazos, mientras tarareaba la canción que una vez yo le dedique…

'solo un poco más Katara… resiste un poco más' pensé para mis adentros mientras que las lágrimas caían silenciosas por mis rostros al escuchar la melodía.

_~o~_

_**You tell me to hold on**__**, **__**o**__**h you tell me to hold on**_

_**Tú me dijiste que resista, oh tú me dijiste que resista**_

_-Sólo un poco más Zuko –dijo Katara, que estaba bastante asustada por mi estado actual- resiste un poco más –dijo más en un susurro._

_Ambos estábamos en su auto, dirigiéndonos al hospital. Yo había tenido una pelea con mi padre anoche, él se enojo y me arrojo una llamarada de fuego a mi cara, justo a mi ojo izquierdo._

_Yo no le había dicho nada a Katara, ya que ella se preocuparía mucho. Pero hoy le dije no nos podíamos vernos en la tarde, porque yo no me sentía bien. No podía dejar que me viera así. Pero ella fue de todas formas a mi casa, y en cuanto me vio insistió en llevarme al hospital para que me traten._

_~o~_

_Ya saliendo del hospital me sentía un poco mejor, aunque me pusieron un par de vendas en el ojo._

_-gracias por estar conmigo todo ese tiempo y por cuidarme –dije cabizbajo, ya que estaba algo avergonzado._

_-Zuko, sabes que haría esto y mucho más para ayudarte –dijo simpática mientras caminábamos, pero de repente ella paro de caminar, y yo me volvi para verla._

_-que pasa? –le pregunte preocupado_

_-Zuko… sabes que esto no puede seguir así, ¿no? –dijo ella apoyándose en una pared._

_-¿a que te refieres? –dije incrédulo._

_-de tu padre –abrí mis ojos- ambos sabemos que esta no es la primera vez que te golpea o te hace daño. Todavía te quedan dos años con él, ahora casi te deja ciego, imagínate si las peleas se vuelven cada vez peor –dijo algo desesperada- Zuko… no puedes seguir así, tienes que denunciar a tu padre…_

_Mire a Katara sorprendido. ¿yo? ¿Denunciar a mi padre por maltrato infantil? No creo ser capas de eso, soy incapaz de hacerlo. Aunque es verdad que mi padre es cada vez peor conmigo, y cada vez me da más miedo._

_~o~_

¡¿qué pasa?! ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? ¡Katara esta muriendo en mis brazos!

No puedo creer que Katara, la persona más importante de mi vida, esté ahora tan frágil, vulnerable y pálida, recostada en los escombros junto a mi.

-falta poco, por favor, resiste… te necesito… -dije en un susurro casi imperceptible dejando escapar una lágrima.

_~o~_

_-¿puedo hablar contigo? –le pregunte a la morena, la cual estaba hablando con unas amigas. Ella solo me miro y asintió antes de despedirse de sus amigas._

_-¿paso algo malo? –pregunto algo preocupada_

_-si… no… -ella me miro extrañada- es que… -di un suspiro- Kat, sabes que apreció todo lo que has hecho por mi, y que no me alcanza la vida para agradecértelo, pero ya no puedo seguir así… sabes que te amo, y no solo como a una amiga o una hermana, es algo más grande, y realmente no puedo seguir viéndote todo el tiempo en frente mío, sin poder abrazarte o besarte como deseo, y…_

_De repente me vi interrumpido por Katara, pero no de una forma verbal, sino con un beso, el beso con el que había soñado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero mejor._

_El beso fue sube y rápido, pero al mismo tiempo tierno._

_-Zuko, te amo –dijo Katara tímidamente, antes de volver a entrar en otro beso._

_Este beso fue más salvaje, respondí inmediatamente a él abriendo mi boca para que su lengua pueda entrar en mí, y luego todo se convirtió en una lucha por quien tomaba el mando de la dirección a lo que esto llevaba. El beso terminó cuando ambos tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire_

_-yo también te amo Katara –dije con una sonrisa._

_~o~_

_**When your eyes are red**__**, **__**and emptiness is all you know**__**  
**__**With the darkness fed**__**, **__**I will be your scarecrow**_

_**Cuando tus ojos estén rojos, y el vacío sea todo lo que conozcas**_

_**Con la oscuridad alimentada, yo seré tu espantapájaros**_

_~o~_

Comencé a escuchar como todos afuera comenzaban a trabajar para sacarnos de allí adentro.

-¿hay alguien allí? –pregunto un hombre

-necesito ayuda ¡rápido! –dije intentando gritar, pero no podía, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Volví a ver a Katara, ella está con los ojos cerrados, pero todavía respira. Eso es bueno.

_~o~_

_-toc, toc –se escucho el ruido de la puerta. En seguida me levante del sillón en donde estaba recostado junto a Katara y me dirigí hacía la puerta._

_En cuanto abrí la puerta y quede paralizado. No… él no podía estar aquí…_

_-hola Zuko –dijo con su sínica voz ronca- ¿qué pasa? ¿te sorprende verme? Solo vine a visitar a mi querido hijo…_

_No reaccionaba, estaba inmóvil. Solo podía ver a sus ojos color ámbar mientras el miedo crecía dentro mío._

_-señor, usted no pude estar aquí –escuche la voz de Katara por detrás de mí- tiene un restricción que no le permite acercarse a más de treinta metros de Zuko o su hermana –dijo con su voz dulce._

_-oh, niña ingenua, en serio crees que un papel me dirá cuando puedo estar con mi hijo? –dijo con sus cejas en alto- pero, fuera de eso, ¿tu quien eres? –pregunto ahora frunciendo el ceño._

_-soy la novia de Zuko, señor –dijo Katara, a quien se notaba en su voz que estaba comenzando a enojarse._

_-ohh, entonces supongo que tu eres quien convenció al inútil de mi hijo para denunciarme, ¿no es así? –pregunto Ozai, quien también se estaba molestando._

_-señor, si no se aleja ahora llamare a la policía –dijo ella comenzando a sacar su celular._

_-como lo harás sin tu teléfono? –pregunto tomando el celular de Katara y rompiéndolo es muchos pedazos con solo sus manos._

_En ese momento reaccione. Ozai ya había entrado a la casa, y estaba a poca distancia de Katara._

_-¡Ozai! ¡aléjate de ella! –dije enojado mientras me interponía en su camino hacía Katara._

_Él intento moverme para acercarse más a Katara, pero en ese momento, en un arranque de ira, lo golpee en la cara. En seguida ambos comenzamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Yo no estaba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. La sola idea de que ese tipo tocara un solo pero de Katara me hacia enojar mucho, y sacaba lo peor de mi. En cuando me pude separar de él, vi a mí alrededor. Ya no estábamos en el hall de entrada, estábamos en el sótano, y todo lugar por el que habíamos pasado estaba ahora destruido. Pero no podía seguir pensando en eso, porque Ozai volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí y volvimos a pelear._

_Escuchaba a Katara gritarnos que paremos, pero no lo haría, no podía hacerlo._

_En un momento, mi padre me empujo, y yo intente levantarme, pero en cuanto lo hizo, yo… yo… no sé que paso_

POV Katara:

_Zuko y Ozai estaban peleando, parecía que se iba a matar. Yo les gritaba para que se separen, pero ellos seguían pelando._

_En un momento, Ozai empujo a Zuko al suelo, y saco un arma de adentro de su pantalón._

_Ozai lo haría, mataría a Zuko, pero yo no lo permitiría. En cuanto él cargo el arma, y apretó el gatillo, me interpuse en el camino de la bala, y está me dio en el abdomen._

_Comencé a caer al suelo, pero Zuko me atrapo y me deposito suavemente en el suelo, mientras yo veía entre lágrimas como Ozai se iba de la casa._

_A Zuko no le importo que su padre se vaya, solo saco su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a una ambulancia. Mientras que Zuko hablaba por teléfono comencé a sentir olor a quemado, y en cuanto me di cuenta, la casa se estaba incendiando._

_-Zuko! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! –dije rápidamente mientras él estaba terminando la llamada- ¡la casa se está incendiando!_

_Él me miro y enseguida intento levantarme en sus brazos, pero él no podía, no tenía la fuerza necesaria después de su pelea, no podía llevarnos a ambos fuera de la casa, y yo también estaba demasiado débil como para seguir por mi misma._

_-Zuko, vete! No nos podrás llevar a los dos, estás demasiado herido como para hacer ese esfuerzo –dije intentando convencerlo._

_-no lo hare, no me iré sin ti, esperare lo que sea necesario, pero tu saldrás conmigo –dijo determinadamente. A veces podía ser muy terco, pero no quería que le pasé nada, y yo sabía que no duraría mucho más tiempo antes de que llegue la ambulancia._

_Me dolía terriblemente el abdomen, y veía como salía la sangre de aquel lugar. Me quedaban muy pocas fuerzas. Y las lágrimas caían por mi rosto._

_-por favor, vete, no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa –dije todavía llorando. El dolor era cada vez más profundo, no podía contenerme más. Solo necesitaba terminar rápido con todo esto._

_-no puedo hacer eso Katara, por favor, no me lo pidas –respondió_

_-po-por favor –dije con voz entre cortada- no puedo seguir así, no quiero que me veas así, vete ahora –dije intentando sonar autoritaria, no ya me costaba hablar, y mi voz salió casi en un susurro._

_-Kat, te mejoraras, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más –dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Me encantaría creer que en serio me mejoraría, pero yo sabía que eso no pasaría._

_-es el fin Zuko –dije cerrando los ojos para no poder ver su expresión dolida. Ambos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, y de repente se escucharon las sirenas._

_-escuchas Kat? Ya están llegando –dijo notablemente feliz, pero yo no respondí nada._

_-falta poco, por favor… resiste… te necesito… -dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Después de estar unos minutos en silencio escuche a un hombre que preguntaba si había alguien dentro, y Zuko comenzó a gritar que necesitaba ayuda. Pero no llegarían a tiempo, ya era tarde. _

Mis respiraciones eran entrecortadas, y me costaba mucho que salgan, sin contar el inmenso dolor que sentía. Abrí por última vez mis ojos y mire a Zuko.

-Zuko… te amo, nunca olvides eso –dije dejando salir otra lágrima.

-nunca lo olvidaré, porque tu me lo recordaras todos los días. No vas a morir, seguiremos juntos por mucho tiempo, y nunca, pero nunca en mi vida dejare de amarte ¿si? –dijo secando mi lágrima, a lo que yo asentí, y luego se acerco a mi para darme un beso.

Él último beso que daría, fue el más dulce y tierno que pude haber sentido.

Recordé por un momento todas las cosas por las que habíamos pasado con Zuko, desde la primera, hasta esta, y estoy feliz de todo lo que pasé con el

'_gracias' _pensé con mi último respiro.

_**Cause I'm bleeding out**__**  
**__**Said if the last thing that I do**__**  
**__**Is to bring you down**__**  
**__**I'll bleed out for you**__**  
**__**So I peel my skin**__**  
**__**And I count my sins**__**  
**__**And I close my eyes**__**  
**__**And I take it in**__**  
**__**And I'm bleeding out**__**  
**__**I'm bleeding out for you**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Me costo un poco terminarla, ya que no tengo mucho timepo, pero gracias por leer ;)**

**la última parte de la canción dice:**

**'Me estoy desangrando**

**La última cosa que haría**

**Es derrumbarte**

**Me desangrare por tí.**

**Así que desnudo mi piel,**

**y cuento mis pecados**

**y cierro mis ojos**

**y lo acepto.**

**me estoy desangrando por ti'**

**La canción es hermosa (para mi gusto). pues, me quedo algo trágico el fic, pero bueno, no sé que me paso.**

**Sinceramente, Zutara no es de las parejas de las cuales yo leo, ya que no me gusta mucho, pero me gusto escribir el fic, y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo.**

**no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviewa para saber que les pareció ;)**

**Saludos**

**Korra**


End file.
